paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search For Karma's Family
The Search For Karma's Family is the first story with the SDC members in it. This story is made by TheThunderfan212 and CrazyNeonWolfx, so please don't edit it without our permission. Main Characters Karma Bentley Andrew Supporting Characters Max Nick Jayson Alex Rafe Parker Dingo Mayor Goodway (mentioned) Chickaletta (mentioned) Synopsis Karma wonders if her family is still alive, so she goes to search for them. Bentley comes with just because Karma is going, and Andrew goes to help her. They have a huge journey throughout Adventure Bay to find Karma's family. However, they also have to avoid the PAW Patrol and dogcatchers along the way. There's one big question: Is Karma's family still alive? Chapter One~ Past Memories Karma giggled as her brother tackles her to the cemented ground, gently of course. “Get off me you lug head!” Karma barked placing her paws vertically on her brothers face. “No way! Not until you give in!” Karma growled as her other brother ran to join them and chewed on Karma’s ear. “That’s not fair! Two on one is cheating!” Karma complained as her brothers both rolled their eyes. “Anything’s fair on the street! Sooner you learn that the better.” Her brothers seceded their attack and went to wrestling each other. Karma growled laying down. “Stupid.” Karma grumbled before she heard her mother barking frantically. Karma lifted her head ears perked and cocked, listening like radars. Karma gasped as she watched two males, both large Rottweilers, drag her father into the alley. “Alright mutt, we are here now where are the bones?” The darker brown marked Rott snarled as Karma was pushed behind her brothers who stood protectively in front of her, as their mother herded them closer. “I don’t have them!” Karma’s father, Dingo whines as the the lighter marked Rott clicked his tongue. “Pity, guess we will have to teach you a lesson.” However, his attention was focused on Dingo’s family. Dingo followed his gaze and shot up. “Leave them out of this! It’s me you want!” The Rotts ignored his sad attempts and walked passed as Karma quivered in fear. Mother snarled and snapped as they grew closer. Then it all happened in such a blur. Dingo attacked ripping at one of the Rotts. Which Karma couldn’t tell as her brothers pushed and shoved her forward. Then her mother charged snarling as her brothers turned to join the fight, clearly unaware they were the size of a Rottweilers paw! Karma ran like a coward before she turned and burst into tears. Dingo lay bloodily and torn on the ground. He was dead before anyone could blink and then it was all pain. Pain in her neck, as her own blood dropped down her face into her eyes. She felt fur leave flesh as she struggled. She would die! The pain increased until her vision became blurry than the barks... - Karma yelled and shot her head up from her paws were it had been resting. She was panting hard and looked around. She saw herself in the alley and looked around. She was safe, in her home as other pups slept around her. She tried to calm her racing heart but it showed no intention of slowing down. Karma shook her head and looked around once more drawing comfort from the others. Jayson lay only a few feet away stretched in his own comfortable position as he slept. Alex two curled up, his stomach rising only shows she was still alive. Karma calmed down as the nightmare faded, or memories she should say. However, something bothered her the most was why were these memories just now resurfacing? And why could she only remember her father’s name? Karma shivered before curling back up drifting back to a restless sleep. Chapter Two~ Morning Struggles Bentley woke up in the middle of the night, restless as usual. He tried to fall back asleep, but he just couldn't. He got bored and restless, so he tried to wrestle Jayson. Jayson woke up to Bentley pushing and kicking him. “Bentley go away! I’m trying to sleep!” Jayson said groggily. He kept trying to sleep, but Bentley wouldn’t let him. “Wake up! I’m bored!” Bentley yelled. Bentley’s yelling woke up Alex from his dream. “Shut up Bentley....” Alex yawned. “Get up you lazy bum. It’s almost dawn. I’m bored out of my mind.” Bentley growled. He tried several times to get Alex and Jayson up, but both of them refused. Bentley got angry and finally gave up. “Fine! I’ll let you lazy pups sleep!” Bentley grumbled. He left the alley and went to Adventure Bay. He heard a few cars pass by and some birds singing as the sun rose, but Adventure Bay was mostly quiet. He snuck into Mayor Goodway’s to steal some of her things. No one was up. He heard Chickaletta snoring in a nearby corner. He found a few things on a table nearby. He found a few papers, some paper clips, a stapler, and a cup of coffee. “I’m taking the clip thingys and the other thing-a-ma-bob that has clip thingys in it.” Bentley thought to himself. He quietly jumped up on the table to steal the paper clips and the stapler. He carried both of the things in his mouth and left Mayor Goodway’s. He finally made his way back to the alley with the stapler and paper clips he stole. He would show them to the pack later. He saw Rafe, Andrew and Parker’s cave. He decided to staple Rafe’s tail! He snuck into the cave quietly. He took the stapler out and tried to staple Rafe’s huge tail, but Bentley’s trick backfired. Bentley accidentally stapled his own paw! Bentley tried not to scream in agony. He let out a small whimper that woke up Rafe. “Are you trying to kill me with that stapler? You hit the target!” Rafe said sarcastically. “No..” Bentley said in agony. “I guess I’ll go...” Bentley went back to the alley where Jayson, Alex and Karma were sleeping. The sky was a light blue, with some greenish-yellow streaks. The alley looked golden-orange from the sun. Bentley tried to get the staples out of his paw, but it was no use. Bentley gave up and tried to suck up the pain. He found a dead duck in the alley, lying there hopelessly. He was starving, but the duck didn’t look too good for breakfast. He decided to eat it anyways, even though it didn’t taste that good. He struggled to walk since his paw was bothering him. He tried to lay down and not think about it when he accidentally tripped and fell on Karma! Chapter Three~ Bentley and Karma Bentley hoped that Karma didn't wake up, but the chances of that were pretty slim. He thought if he flirted with her, she'd be a little more sympathetic. "Sorry my lady." He beamed romantically. “Get off me Rat!” Karma sneered shoving him off as she shook her pelt frustrated. “Plus I’m not your lady anything.“ Her sneer grew bigger. "Don't be a Debbie Downer about everything! At least I apologized!" Bentley argued. At this moment, Jayson and Alex woke up. Both of them watched Bentley try to flirt with Karma. Jayson thought something was up. "How did you get that clip thingy stuck in your paw?" Jayson asked. "It's called a staple. He obviously stapled himself by accident. What were you doing with a stapler in the first place Bentley?" Alex asked puzzled. "That’s what the bopper is called? A stapler?" Bentley queried. Alex looked at Jayson and Bentley like they were the biggest idiots on Earth. Karma snickered a little. She liked the attention from Bentley, she didn't want to admit it though. "Wow. You really need to learn about what you're stealing." Alex grimaced. ”True,” Karma glared at Alex. “But not all of us were raised in a cozy home and learned everything that is useless.“ "You don't know anything about being owned street dog." Alex got really annoyed with Karma. ”I never will either. So back off Bentley and the rest of us.“ Karma raised her hind leg and scratched at her ear. “Plus it’s not my fault you love being a pet.” The last part was aimed to annoy Alex. "Hey! Andrew’s the one that wants to be a pet!” Alex’s anger quickly turned into pleasure as he thought of a way to tease Karma. “Oh I know what's going on here. You like Bentley." Alex loved teasing Karma about Bentley. He knew she hated it. Other pups teased her as well. ”I do not you flea bag!” Karma snarled. “Your just as blind as you are stupid!” "Don't deny it. You may look big and tough, but you can't hide your feelings for Bentley that well." Jayson watched Alex provoke Karma. She got really irritated. She snarled as her ears went back. Alex knew she would attack him, so he figured out how to avoid being pinned to the ground. Karma pounced at Alex, but he moved quickly so she'd miss. She ended up pinning Andrew instead! Chapter Four~ No Apologies “Ugh Andrew what are you doing!” Karma snarled backing up off the pup. She then turned eyes searching. “Alex!!!” “Hey! I did nothing to you!” Andrew shouted. “Aww, what’s the matter? Did the wittwe wunt miss me? Is she too weak?” Alex jabbed in a baby voice. “Don’t you have anything better to do than tease me you little rat face!” Karma sneered at Alex and then looked at Andrew. “Here’s my list of things to do. Number one: Tease Karma. Number two: repeat.” Alex sneered. Alex liked Karma as a friend, but he thought being mean was cool. Karma glared at her friend still angry. “That’s a pretty short list, then again your brain couldn’t process much more than that!” She then once more turned back to Andrew and talked before Alex could say anything. “Yeah I’m not apologizing.” She stated clearly at Andrew and turned back to the conversation with the boys . “I don’t need an apology. I just need Alex the kitten to get away.” Andrew teased. Karma thought back to their cat puns and snickered. “Hey! I’m not a kitten!” Alex bellowed. “Yeah you are right about that. Your a pussy cat.” Karma chuckled warning a glare from Alex. She walked back over to Bentley. “Bentley give me your paw.” Karma growled and didn’t wait for a response. She dug her teeth into the staple and ripped it out. She let out a cold laugh. “There better!” Karma said spitting the staple on the ground. “You made it worse Karma! There’s a wound from it!” Bentley yelled. “Quite being such a baby! You should be thankful.” Karma sneered as she was still glaring at Alex. “Y’know. I’m glad Rafe isn’t here.” Karma looked around making sure he wasn’t. “I don’t care if that bull is here or not.” Bentley snapped. “Come on you wimps. Let’s get some breakfast.” Karma growled as her stomach joined in. “I could eat Rafe right now. I’m starving.” Bentley murmured. All what he had was a duck for breakfast. “Jayson! Get us food!” He yelled. “Ok! I’m not deaf!” Jayson teased. He went to get food. Rafe was watching the whole thing. Chapter Five~Rafe "Oh no. It's Rafe." Bentley fumed. Rafe walked down to the alley. "Hey Bentley. What's the next dumb thing you'll do today?" Rafe jested. "I was going for your tail!" Bentley scowled. "Either I have great reflexes or you're just plain stupid." Rafe jeered. "Shut up! You're the stupid one." Bentley scowled. "I know you are but what am I?" Rafe quipped. "It's Pee Wee Herman!" Alex crowed. Karma walked up beside Alex and snickered. “Wow great come back Rafe. You didn’t sound like a toddler at all!” "Shut up Karma!" Rafe snapped. “How about you give it a try!” Karma jabbed back still mad about being woke up early and teased by Alex. "It's not my fault you're so crabby. And I will." Rafe argued. “Careful! Crabs pinch!” Karma growled. "Oh really? You're the crab. Try me." Rafe chastised. Karma tackled Rafe to the ground. Rafe was twice the size of her though, so he could easily beat her. Karma looked up at her friend with a scowl. “Get off me fatty!” Karma tried to wiggle out from under him. "It's also not my fault that you were runt of the litter. And I'm not fat. I'm just big." Rafe jested. "Should we do something?" Andrew asked. "Nah! This is fun to watch." Alex grinned. "Andrew won't watch because he's afraid." Bentley provoked. Andrew was always teased because he never showed interest in fighting. “He is watching right now you idiot!” Karma shot back still stuck under Rafe. "Don't tell me what I know Karma!" Bentley demanded. "Why is it that in this pack, not fighting means you're scared?" Andrew pled. "It's because fighting means you're not a pansycake." Bentley jeered. "Shut up Bentley!" Rafe gibed. "I'm not a pansycake!" Andrew raged. "Really? Then fight me." Bentley quipped. Chapter Six~The Fight Bentley walked towards Andrew in a circle. "Bentley, you don't have to do this..." Andrew quavered. "I do what I want!" Bentley sassed. "Wow Bentley. You sounded like a five year old." Rafe sneered. "Are you in this fight or not?!" Bentley barked. "No, why would I want to fight you?" Rafe teased. “Get off me Rafe! You aren’t honestly gonna let them fight you twit!” Karma pushed her paws on his stomach but Rafe continued to sit. "Are you kidding? You're really comfortable! I could sit on your all day." Rafe chuckled. “I swear Rafe! You son of a b...” Rafe sat on Karma's head to make her shut up. "Where's the action?! I want to see Bentley rip Andrew to shreds." Alex clipped. “I’m going to rip both you and Rafe apart when he gets his fat butt off me!” Karma said to Alex. "Whatever. You deserve it." Alex exasperated. "I told you Bentley, I'm not fighting." Andrew croaked. "Aww, the runt's scared!" Bentley jested. "I'm not scared." Andrew affirmed. "Then fight! That's what dogs do!" Bentley growled. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Alex and Rafe effused. "I'm not going to fight you Bentley." Andrew articulated. "You're no fun!" Bentley howled. "You can hit me if you want." Andrew said glumly. "You're going to let him smack you?" Rafe said perplexed. "What?! Where's the fun in that?!" Alex blurted. "Whatever! You win this fight! Coward!" Bentley retaliated. Bentley walked away in disgust. Alex followed him. Rafe decided to get off of Karma. “Gee thanks Rafe. When was the last time you took a bath!” Karma sneered curling her muzzle. "I liked you when you were quiet! By the way, I'm a stray. Strays don't bathe. Come on Andrew. Let's get away from this freak." Rafe scoffed. "Ok then." Andrew looked at Karma, then followed Rafe. He went back to his cave, where Parker was waiting. Karma raised her eyebrow’s and shrugged waiting for Jayson to come back. Chapter Seven~Home is Where the Cookies are at Rafe and Andrew made their way back to the cave. Rafe looked at Andrew, disappointed. "You wouldn't even nip him?" Rafe said puzzled. "I don't fight. It's not my thing." Andrew mubled. "You can't let Bentley hit you like that. The whole pack thinks you're a coward now. Well, except for me and Parker." Rafe coached. "What am I supposed to do then? And that doesn't make me feel any better." Andrew murmured. "You could have at least teased him." Rafe conversed. Rafe and Andrew made it to the cave, where Parker slept in an odd position. His feet were against the cave walls and his arms were spread out. He snored loudly. "Parker, wake up." Rafe drawled. Parker was still asleep. "PARKER!" Rafe shouted. Parker woke up. "What?!?" Parker bellowed. "What did you eat last night?" Rafe queried. "It was only a few cookies...I swear....like 20 of them.." Parker reassured. "Twenty?! That's not a few Parker!!" Rafe exclaimed. "Whatever Rafe..." Parker said. He was sugar high. He started giggling immaturely. "COOKIEEEES!!!" Parker shouted. "Andrew, go back to the alley, I'll deal with this bozo." Rafe said annoyed. "COOKIEEES. Make me happy." Parker said immaturely.' ' "I'll see how Karma is. Good luck with Parker." Andrew said calmy. "WE JUMPED OUT A WINDOW!" Parker screamed at the top of his lungs. "No quiet! Sshhh!" Andrew shouted. "Ssshh! We jumped out a window!" Parker whispered. "Parker shut up!" Rafe shouted. "WEEEEEEEEEE!" Parker screamed. "I'll leave now. He's getting on my nerves." Andrew grumbled. He left the cave to find Karma. Chapter Eight~ Dirty Breakfast Karma gave Jayson a small eye roll as he arrived in the alley caring a bag of bagels. “Took you long enough!” Karma said as Jayson dropped the bag looking around. “Where did everyone go?” Jayson asked head tilted. “Eh left. Which sucks for them cause I’m going to eat!” Karma nudged a bagel towards Jayson before digging into her own. She spotted Andrew coming towards them and swallowed. “Look what the cats dragged in!” Karma teased tossing him a bagel. “I suggest you eat before Bentley gets here.” Karma said the Andrew giving Jayson a knowing look. "Trust me. I will before Bentley gets fatter. Parker won't be eating with us because he ate too many cookies." Andrew looked to see if Bentley was coming. Karma shrugged taking another bite. “Jayson where did you get these?” Karma licked her jaws. "At Mr. Porter's. I threatened to bite him if he didn't give me those bagels." Jayson bragged. Karma took another bite finishing her first one when Bentley arrived clearly smelling the food. Karma grabbed another bagel. “Aw look who came crawling back! Back of Bentley this is our breakfast.” Karma sneered holding the bag close to her chest. "Um. No. It's also mine too. Wait! We can get fat together!" Bentley shouted. Max smelt the bagels and came over to check them out. Nick was with him. “What is it with you getting fat! I don’t think so, I’m not sharing with the likes of you.” Karma growled at Bentley. "The fatter you are, the thicker you are." Bentley smirked when he thought of fat Karma. “Keep your mouth shut Bentley!” Karma shivered in fury as she noticed Max. She growled and opened the bag. “Bagel?” She offered the Alpha ignoring Nick. "Give me the biggest bagel in the box Jayson!" Max shouted. "Yes sir!" Jayson yelled. "Hey! Why didn't you offer me any?!" Nick growled. “I didn’t see you there.” Karma lied and threw Nick a bagel. Karma eyes the hungry Bentley who kept creeping closer. “Jayson stole them from Mr. Porter.” Karma gave her friend a smile as she talked to Max. “So anything on patrol?” Karma asked. "So far, no." Max commented. “So nothing that interesting like always?” Karma rolled her eyes, but had taken her eyes off Bentley during her conversation with Max. She felt a paw wrap around her waist and knew immediately Bentley was laying beside her. She knew Bentley was trying to annoy her and take the bagel’s. “Bentley I swear you have three seconds to remove your paw before I bite it off and and then you will scoot away from me.” Karma snarled looking over her shoulder at the smirking Bentley. "No way! I'm never letting go!" Bentley bubbled. Karma was about to bite his paw when Nick noticed something moving in the alley. "Buffalo! There are buffalo in the field!" Nick marveled. "Nick, you are a genius! Guys, we're going hunting!" Max exulted. Chapter Nine~Buffalo on Parade Max and Nick stared at the buffalo grazing in the field. They were huge, about twice the size as Rafe! "Hah! This will be easy! They're so calm! We'll eat those stupid meat sacks in no time!" Nick bursted. Even though he was very strong, he wasn't very smart. “These things could crush and kill you in a matter of seconds. Plus you aren’t very intimidating so they don’t see you as a threat.” Karma sneered with an eye roll. "Shut up Karma! If you're so though why don't you scare them!" Nick crused. "That is no way to treat a lady!" Andrew said. He clucked his tongue, disappointed. "Since when do you care about Karma?" Nick huffed. "It's called manners Nick. Can you spell it?" Andrew teased. He took advantage of Nick's stupidity. Nick pushed Andrew to the ground. Bentley joined in and attacked Andrew as well. Alex nipped at Andrew. Jayson only attacked him because Bentley and Alex did. "Guys cut it out! You're going to scare the buffalo away!" Karma snapped. The boys stopped attacking Andrew. Max went over to Andrew. "If you scare our meal away, I'm going to murder you!" Max scolded. "I did nothing! It was that mutt known as Nick!" Andrew stormed. "Oh sure, let's play pin the blame on Nick!" Nick yelled. “It is your fault so there’s really no game.” Karma pointed out with a shrug. "Karma! Shut up!" Nick bickered. "Guys?" Bentley whimpered. "Bentley do you want to be a part of this fight?!" Nick dared Bentley to a fight. "Nick you idiot! You're scaring our meal!" Bentley fumed. The buffalo heard the commotion and started running away. Jayson started chasing the buffalo, Alex was right behind him. “Told you it was your fault.” Karma chuckled as she stretched her legs. This would be easy as her breed was bred for running. "Whatever! Just go!" Nick growled harshly. Nick and Max ran after the buffalo with Jayson. Karma and Andrew quickly ran after them. The buffalo grunted in fear as Max's pack followed them. Max latched himself onto one of them. The buffalo bellowed in pain as Max climbed on to him. One he was on its back, the buffalo tried to buck Max off. "Yee haw! Ride 'em cowboy!" Max crowed. He pinned his claws into the buffalo's back. "Wow look at Max go!" Bentley said amazed. He bit the buffalo's leg wile Nick bit its other one. Jayson and Alex bit its arms while Karma bit his tail. Once the buffalo was down, Andrew jumped up on its back and pinned his claws into it. The buffalo collapsed. Karma saw four other buffalo. Two of them were adults, the others were calves. They looked pretty happy together. It made her think about something Karma didn't have: a family. "Karma, are you ok?" Andrew asked. Karma shook her head and nodded. “Yeah just thinking about the meal.” She lied. "Ok then. Let's get this buffalo to the alley so we can eat it!" Andrew crowed. The pack dragged the buffalo to the alley. Chapter Ten~ The Journey Begins WIP Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories